Perfect Emotion
by how it could have been
Summary: After the battle between all 4 clans, with lots of heartbreak, and even hardened hearts. Starclans decides to send a proficy that one will bring back their true strong determined spirit, which happens to be Sweetkit, the one cat that has a happy family.
1. Clan Members

Leader: Redstar, Red tinted tom with broad shoulders and white tipped tail longfurred with hazel eyes. Tom

Deputy: Stormstone, Dark grey with light grey speckles started from face short hair with blue eyes. Tom

Medicine cat: Sundrop, Golden she-cat with caring blue eyes Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Warriors:

Winterflight, White with tan underbelly, longfurred with blue eyes tom

Jadeflower, Brown short haired with brilliant green eyes she- cat Apprentice: Rosepaw

Lionwing, Short haired golden, hazel eyed cat with long hair around neck and stripes tabby tom

Dayclaw, Reddish colored cat with a color that gets lighter into gold at paws brown eyed tailbby tom Apprentice: Darkpaw

Thunderroar, Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Owlfoot, Brown tom with golden brown eyes and golden socks

Spottedrain, Hazel green eyed brown medium haired she-cat

Leafwing, Stormy grey with bright green eyes she-cat

Watersong, Blue tinted white green one eyed and blue in another eye she-cat

Dewfall, Calico tom with calico eyes

Morningpetal, Light grey cat with dark grey stripes and blue eyes she-cat

Fallingdrop, Orange cat with stripes tabby tom

Dropshadow, Pure black with blue eyes tom

Windberry, Silver/White colored she-cat with green eyes

Weatherfall, Gold tom with gold eyes

Fernwind, Silver she-cat with pale green eyes

Wingdapple, White she-cat with brown and silver spots and pale blue eyes

Snowfall, White tom with bright green eyes

Queens:

Rainfeather, Black/Brown/Cream/White shaded she cat with auburn eyes.

(Stormstone`s kits: Russetkit, Bloomkit, & Sweetkit.)

Summerdew, Golden she-cat with blue eyes

(dead father...Darkfoots kits: Ravenkit & Duskkit)


	2. Epilogue

The moon rose high one silent night. A wail cried out through the forest. "Rainfeather, keep pushing, it's almost over!" Sundrop encouraged. Rainfeather gave a heave as a gust of wind from nowhere blew into the nursery, and a beautiful cream colored she-cat was born. Rainfeather sighed and shut her heavy eyes. The medicine cat immediately licked her and bot off the sack. "Stormstone, come and see your beautiful kits!" Sundrop called. Stormstone came rushing in and saw a handsome Tom that was mixed with beautiful tones of brown. And saw a silver white she-cat who was perfect and beautiful. And the last kit was absolutely flawless, cream colored with a white patch on her chest that looked like it was glowing. Stormstone laid down around his kits and licked them clean while he curled around them and his sleeping mate.


	3. Problems

I fell into a deep sleep and saw the most beautiful cat I've ever seen. She had long silky milk colored fur and looked so elegant, and so... strong. With a flick of her tail she guided me to a patch of land filled with lush grass and prey. She let me eat, and told me why I was here.

"You are to fulfill a profecy. When you were born, a great gust of wind blew into you, to give you elegance, beauty, strength, kindness, and peace. You are the profecy. You must use these abilities to melt the coldest hearts, fix broken hearts, make the weak strong, and learn the hardest deepest secrets. You are the north star, guiding the way. You have all of Starclans power within you, through that patch on your chest. Beware of the dangers, and my kit, this will be overpowering, so lean on us. You are young, but will be strong. Don't let others deceive you, for you cannot find darkness, because YOU are the light." With that another gust of wind surrounded Sweetkit, mixed with all emotions. Ones she could control. They blew into her chest re-acting her birth. With all of the effort she felt she couldn't stand, couldn't see, couldn't breathe, and then she fell out of the stars past the clouds, past a flying object, past birds, under trees, about to hit the ground...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I woke.

I shuddered. The cats words rung in my ears, _You have all of Starclans powers within you..._

**5 moons l8r...**

Tonight was the night we would become apprentices. While I was sitting under the stars, Duskkit came and joined me. He looked at me for awhile until I returned his gaze. _Fear is inside those blue eyes, _I thought. As if on cue he answers me by looking away and walking heart feels as if it's going to burst with compassion for him. My legs shake, and I call out "Duskkit! Wanna play hunters?!" His face lightens up and he bounces over. "Your it!"

_"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Redstar called. "Will Duskkit, Ravenkit, Sweetkit, Russetkit, and Bloomkit step forward?" When we had stepped forward, Redstar continued, "Duskkit, from now on you will be known as Duskpaw. Your mentor will be Dayclaw. Ravenkit your mentor will be Lionwing. Sweetkit, your mentor will be Winterflight. Russetkit, your mentor will be Thunderroar. And Bloomkit, your mentor will be Owlfoot. Do you all promise to uphold the warrior code?" When each of us had nodded, he flicked his tail and yowled, "Dissmissed!"

We all sat in vigil all night and fell asleep exhausted. Tomorrow was hunting and we were SOOOOOO tired... I glanced over at Duskpaw who looked back and mouthed, "Behind the dirt place tomorrow night after everyone is asleep." And I nodded in response.

**The next night...**

Duskpaw was already waiting for me by the time I got there. I looked into his eyes and saw sadness and pain. As I looked deeper into his eyes past the expression, I was shocked. The milky cats words were really true! I saw his whole life all of his feelings and times. And I felt compassion for Duskpaw for all he did just to get over his past, with all the teasing I never saw, the father he never knew and the one sister who died at birth. While I had a lovely life, he was sitting in the shadows, with no one to love. That's why he was so alone and almost invisible until now.

Duskpaw came side to side with me and said, "Sweetpaw, I never knew love until I finally met you. You saved my life forever." In my head I said, "Yay! One broken heart brought to life already!" But in my heart I said, "He needs you."


	4. Bubbly

**The next day...**

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Bloompaw said as she poked my belly with her paw. "Training today silly!" I jumped up and brushed my fur and rushed out, ate breakfast and met with Winterflight. "We're going to join Ravenpaw and Lionclaw today ok Sweetpaw?" Winterflight said. I answered "Ok."

Winterflight and Lionclaw took Ravenpaw to the forest where we learned hunting skills. We learned the hunters crouch, and how to walk silently and stealthily. "Stop swishing that tail Sweetpaw! All the animals can hear you!" Winterflight called. I stoped immediately. "Now taste the air for any sign of prey." Winterflight instructed. As I did so, I caught the scent of mouse. I slithered up to it and with one swipe I caught it in midair, snapping its neck. "Thank you mousie," I whispered.

I caught 3 mice on the first go! Ravenpaw on the other hand, was sour. He was excellent at the hunting positions but he didn't focus on the positions or to keep his tail still, because he focused on the prey. He caught 1 vole. I proudly pranced through the clan while Ravenpaw sulked around. I sat next to Duskpaw and chuckled. "Your brother caught 1 vole! How ironic..." Russetpaw and Bloompaw sat next to Rosepaw and Dapplepaw, along with Darkpaw. Everyone was bubbly today. Everyone BUT Ravenclaw. So that means... Ah. The cold heart.


End file.
